This invention relates to a folding cart for serving meals and the like.
Currently well known on the market are various types of folding carts, whereby the cart folding feature is attained in a large variety of ways.
In particular, it has been found that currently utilized methods of folding the cart are mostly complex and unstable ones, while they fail to provide a good compaction of the cart with appreciable reduction of its bulk.
Other known cart types, which afford a good compaction of the cart with a considerable reduction of its bulk, are generally based upon the principle that the cart composing decks should be half decks extending aligned to each other when the cart is in its unfolded condition, and folding like a book with the cart in the folded condition.
This approach, while solving the problem of bulk reduction, involves considerable constructional difficulties and leads to drastic limitations to the cart configuration, which is practically forced to a compulsory configuration, it being heavily dependent on the particular mechanisms required for folding and unfolding it.